Je suis Jean Paul, d'après I'm Jean Paul de Green2
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: Voici l'adaptation française de ce qui pourrait être le premier chapitre de Born Normal, l'autobiographie de Jean Paul Beaubier, alias Véga, ex membre de la Division Alpha.


Auteur : GREEN2

Adaptation française : ALTHEAK

_**Je suis Jean-Paul.**_

Je suis Jean-Paul.

Je suis Jean-Paul. Tout ce que je suis tient dans cette phrase. Pour tous ceux qui voudraient me ranger dans d'autres catégories ou m'affubler d'autres étiquettes, je suis Jean-Paul Beaubier, et c'est mon dernier mot.

Je suis Jean-Paul Beaubier et je ne veux pas être ici.

Je suis Jean-Paul et je regrette de ne plus être champion de ski. Je ne veux pas sauver des vies, ni protéger mon pays (et j'en ai définitivement fini avec ça). Je n'ai jamais voulu être un héros, même si, il faut bien l'admettre, mon physique était bien mieux adapté à ces costumes ridicules que beaucoup d'autres…

Je suis Jean-Paul, j'ai vécu toute ma vie au Canada et je suis d'origine française, évidemment. J'ai pour toute famille une sœur jumelle, Aurora, ou peut-être deux sœurs, devrais-je dire, parce que sa deuxième identité, Jeanne-Marie, est une personne complètement différente. Je pourrais tuer chaque religieuse pour l'enfer qu'elles lui ont fait traversé, pour la cruauté avec laquelle elles lui ont détraqué l'esprit. C'est drôle, ça nous rapproche… Aurora est, en toute franchise, une mangeuse d'hommes ; l'adjectif 'nymphomane' ne serait pas exagéré. Elle attire comme des mouches des hommes qui dansent autour d'elle tout le temps depuis que je la connais, des hommes qu'elle n'aime même pas. Puis, en tant que Jeanne-Marie, son identité civile, elle a en horreur les péchés charnels et jure un célibat éternel. Moi, c'est l'inverse. Véga se doit d'être parfait pour la presse, pour le gouvernement, pour le public. Véga ne peut avoir de vie sexuelle à moins qu'elle entre dans le moule 'acceptable' dont l'exemple type est la relation de Red et Jane Richards.

Mais _Je _suis Jean-Paul, j'aime les hommes et je peux les rendre fous sans même les toucher, d'un seul regard de l'autre bout de la pièce. Et c'est là tout ce dont je peux me permettre, tout ce que les nombreux et divers représentants de l'autorité qui jugent mes pensées déplaisantes, m'autorisent à faire. Et, oui, quand je pense à eux, dans mes scénarios, il va y avoir du grabuge. De quel droit me donnent-ils des ordres ? Je suis presque aussi réfractaire à l'autorité que Wolverine, que Logan. Il pouvait me voir tel que j'étais en un éclair ; il pouvait déceler en moi des choses dont je pensais m'être débarrassé. Il pouvait toujours dire d'après mon rythme cardiaque comment je réagissais face aux autres hommes en lycra. Il savait qu'il m'excitait, calice ! il savait que j'étais désespéré. Il ne m'a jamais brutalisé, malmené, menacé ou même abordé. Il s'est contenté de me faire savoir qu'il _savait_. Je n'ai jamais pu le cerner. Je me demandais souvent s'il savait lui-même où il en était. J'étais très content quand il est parti rejoindre les X-men.

Je suis Jean-Paul et je n'ai besoin du soutien de personne pour ça. J'ai reçu de l'aide, exceptionnellement, des amis - Belmonde - mais jamais personne en particulier. J'ai vu ce qui arrive quand on s'attache, croyez-moi. Je refuse. Je veux dire, qui ne s'est jamais senti seul la nuit ? Mais la solitude, on peut y faire face si c'est seulement une vague impression d'isolement, pas quand on est devant un visage qui crie, implore ou s'efface au loin ; vous les quittez pourtant, mais ils vous abandonnent encore et encore, nuit après nuit, l'agonie de l'esprit et la douleur corporelle. Je ne veux dépendre de personne. Je ne veux pas être abandonné.

Je suis Jean-Paul et quand je veux être premier à une course, j'y arrive. Avant que mes pouvoirs se déclenchent, skier c'était tout pour moi. Ça l'est toujours. Je me suis retiré des compétitions au cas où j'en viendrais à tricher involontairement et puis quand j'ai révélé ma mutanité au monde entier, on m'a interdit l'accès aux pistes, comme si j'allais naturellement en profiter. Mais je veux tout de même skier seul, descendre en flèche la montagne, sur le versant du danger et de l'incertitude. Glisser, descendre à pic et conquérir chaque montagne, seul dans le froid, la neige et le silence. Si je ne peux pas avoir les gens que je veux, alors je ne veux personne à mes côtés.

Je suis Jean-Paul, mais je ne lui ai rien dit de tout ça, à l'homme qui m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je ne pense pas que je l'aimais mais je dois le quitter sans m'en soucier. Nous avions trois jours de beau temps, le printemps, puis nous avons disparu une fois de plus dans les torrents de visages, nous perdant de vue. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir du nom qu'il m'a donné de toute façon.

Je suis Jean-Paul, je suis un _homme_. Je veux vivre, aimer, gagner du prestige et regagner un chez-moi le soir. Je ne suis pas un monstre parce que je suis mutant ou pour une autre raison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je ne suis pas le dernier maillon de la chaîne alimentaire simplement parce que je suis différent même pour les gens différents. Parmi les autres gays, je suis un mutant et parmi les mutants, je suis gay.

Je suis _Jean-Paul_ et le reste, ils peuvent se le foutre où je pense.


End file.
